In the Mirror
by Herochick007
Summary: Soulmate AU: Lavender sees her through the mirror, her soulmate, her best friend. When tragedy strikes, will she be able to help her new friend? Warning: Canon character death mentioned


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Romance awareness Month: Day twelve - The reflection in the mirror is your soulmate's reflection. (Either you're seeing your soulmate in place of yourself, or you're seeing what they are doing as though you're looking through the mirror)- Plot Point: Waving at a friend **

**Insane Prompt Challenge: 356 action – drawing**

**Season challenges: Summer**

**Days of the year: ******30th July******: International Day of Friendship - Genre - Friendship**

**Seasonal Challenge colors: Neon Green **

**Specific House challenge 2: Lavender Brown,**

**Writing Club: August **

**Showtime - One of Us - (action) Crying **

**Press Play: (relationship) Best Friends **

**Word count: 808**

Lavender stared at the mirror, willing her to return. She'd only caught a glimpse of the girl on the other side once. She thought she would see her soulmate every time she looked in the mirror, but apparently it didn't work like that. She only seemed to be able to see the girl when the girl was in her bedroom. Lavender wondered if the girl could see her.

A shadow passed and Lavender moved closer to the mirror. Suddenly she found herself staring into a pair of wide blue eyes. She blinked scooting back. The other girl did the same. Lavender finally got a look at her. Dirty blond hair, wide blue eyes, a sort of ditzy expression on her face. Lavender watched the girl stare at her. She tilted her head as if trying to decide if she found Lavender interesting or not.

Lavender saw the girl turn her head to the door, rise, wave to her and dart back off. Lavender figured the girl's mother, or maybe father, had called her to dinner. She could hear her own mother calling her for the same reason.

The girl was sitting in her room when Lavender returned. This time, there was an easel set up against the far wall. Lavender could see the paper. The girl smiled seeing Lavender appear and walked over to the canvas. She picked up a neon green marker and wrote 'LUNA' in large letters. Lavender blinked. Luna? Was that the girl's name? The girl pointed to the word and then at herself. So, her soulmate's name was Luna.

Lavender smiled and quickly looked around for something to tell Luna her own name. She found a pack of markers and rummaged around for a sheet of paper. Not seeing one, she grabbed a white shirt and wrote 'LAVENDER' across it. She held the shirt to her chest. Luna smiled reading it. Now they knew each other's names. Hopefully they'd learn more about each other this way. Lavender went to bed, thinking about Luna's face, the way her hair fell, about her smile. Yes, she could see Luna was her soulmate. And she couldn't wait to talk to her tomorrow.

Lavender rushed to the mirror the next morning. Luna wasn't there. Instead all she could see was the easel. Luna had painted a picture of a purple flower. Lavender blinked. Why had she drawn a flower?

"Lavender, breakfast!" her mother called. Lavender took one last look at the mirror and headed to breakfast.

After breakfast, Luna was in her room. Lavender's heart soared until she realized Luna had been crying. She touched her hand to mirror. Luna looked over at her.

_What's wrong?_ Lavender wrote on a page of a sketch book she'd gotten just for this occasion.

_My mum... she's gone_, Luna wrote back. Lavender blinked and drew a picture of two stick figures hugging. Luna blinked back tears and gave Lavender a small smile. They spent the afternoon touching the glass of the mirror, their hands would have been touching if not for the glass.

"Lavender? You missed lunch," her mother said stepping the room. She saw Lavender sitting at the mirror. "Lavender?"

"Luna's mum... she's...gone," Lavender whispered not taking her fingers from the mirror.

"Oh, dear," her mother hugged her, and extended her arm to encompass the mirror. She didn't know if the girl on the other side could see her, but she wanted to offer her daughter's new friend, soulmate, comfort.

Lavender stayed with Luna until the girls were forced into bed. The next morning, Luna wasn't in her room again. Lavender sighed and continued on with her day as usual. It was nearly lunch time, Luna still hadn't appeared in the mirror.

"Lavender, come here please!" her mother called. Lavender took one last look at Luna's empty room, the picture of the flowers still hanging on the easel.

"Yes, mum?' Lavender asked. Her mother was standing next to a strange man. Lavender blinked at his bright colored robes and odd necklace.

"Lavender, this is Mr. Lovegood. I invited him and his daughter here today for lunch." Lavender nodded not seeing where this was going. Slowly, a small hand appeared from behind Mr. Lovegood, a small hand Lavender recognized almost instantly.

"Luna?"

"Lavender?" The girls looked at each other and threw themselves into each others arms holding tightly.

"I'm here," Lavender promised. "And I'll always be here. It's going to be alright."

"I know," Luna replied. "Everything always works out in the end. Thank you." The girls continued holding hands through lunch, not wanting to let go of each other until they had to say good-bye for the day.

"I'll see you tomorrow, in the mirror?" Luna asked softly.

"In the mirror, until we can meet in person again," Lavender agreed giving her best friend, her soulmate, one last tight hug.


End file.
